


A Mess

by Lama



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: I'm a noob writer, M/M, Smut, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lama/pseuds/Lama
Summary: Seven and Yoosung have been dating for a while now, but they never got around to the 'fun' parts until now. Seven decides to open up their first time with a pickup line.





	

Seven liked pickup lines. They were a sure fire way to make Yoosung blush, which was a blessing in itself, and they'd usually end with Seven getting some kind of "action" (if you know what I mean) by the end of the day. Yoosung's face would usually heat up, and he'd stutter while looking anywhere but Seven. It was absolutely adorable. So, considering his fondness towards pickup lines, it was no surprise how Yoosung was staring holes into the couch cushions with a face redder than Seven's hair. Meanwhile, the hacker was smiling an all too smug smile. The two were sitting on the couch, with Yoosung sitting in Seven's lap uninterestingly staring at the TV. "Seven I just realized this," Yoosung turned his head and a bit of his body to look at Seven. "did you ever think about how we never stop tasting our own tongues?!" Seven looked up at the ceiling, silently uttering a prayer 'Thank you Lord.'  
"How about I taste yours for a change then?" 3…2…1. The speed at which Yoosung turned around was fast enough to break the sound barrier, and just as Seven predicted the younger was blushing profusely. The hacker just chuckled something no short of sadistic, and moved to remove Yoosung's hands from his face. "C'mon cutie, lemme see you!"  
"No, you're gonna tease me!" Well he wasn't wrong, but Seven was still "offended" anyway.  
"Yoosung I would never!" 'God he's so cute! I wish-' It was obvious Yoosung was red but, when he lifted his hands Seven didn't expect him to look so…helpless. Seven was staring. Beet red cheeks framed by blond hair barely being held in place. Yoosung's hair looked like tufts of sunshine. Warm, relaxing, and loving sunshine. Seven's hand when to stroke the mop of pale yellow hair before him. It felt like comfort. The comfort Seven had longed for throughout his life. The comfort he was craving. Comfort wasn't the only thing he wanted though; he wanted something…different, something he was denied from having. He wanted a bleached blond college student that was addicted to gaming. Seven pressed his face into the crook of Yoosung's neck. He could feel the rapidly increasing pulse under his skin.  
"Seven…?" Yoosung whispered breathless. Seven trailed his tongue along the side of Yoosung's neck before biting down, hard. The blond let out a soft whimper. Pain shot through him like electricity dragging from the bitten skin in his neck all the way down to his shoulder. Anyone else would've pushed Seven off, but this was Yoosung. He practically ate up stuff like this, and Seven knew that. Reason was leaking out of Seven's brain faster than you could say Honey Buddha Chips, and his mind was running away with all the things he could do. Him and Yoosung have never actually "done it" before, just really hardcore make out sessions, but Seven wanted to go farther…so much farther. He wanted to see Yoosung panting and gasping for breath; he wanted to see his eyes tear up, and see his lips trembling. He wanted to leave the boy shaking. Which he'd sort of already accomplished. Yoosung was quivering. His whole body shook in Seven's lap, and Seven could feel it through his jeans; he wanted to feel more though. Seven snaked his hand up the blonde's t-shirt and dragged his nails along the skin. Yoosung gasped into it. "Seven!" Taking advantage of an open mouthed Yoosung, Seven shoved fingers that weren't scraping themselves against Yoosung's chest into his mouth. He couldn't reject them, so he slid his tongue in between each of the fingers. Spit trickled down the side of Yoosung's cheek slowly, gathering at the chin. His eyes were closing gradually. Purple irises closing never to the see the light of the yellow eyes they adored. Yoosung was inexperienced. He didn't know what he was doing; he barely knew what he wanted, but Seven wanted something from him. Seven pulled his fingers out to grip the younger's hips roughly. Seven lifted up and grinded against Yoosung, who was a lustful mess by now. He really was like a puppy in more ways than one. His tongue was out and he was panting just like a dog; all he needed was ears and a tail and he'd be set. Seven's other hand went from marking Yoosung's chest, which had to be red by now, to unbuttoning his jeans. It took a try or two but hearing Yoosung's moan was worth the trouble. Seven's hand was wrapped around Yoosung, tightly, and the poor college student could barely concentrate. At this point his breathing was downright irregular, and all he could do was call out for his boyfriend. "S-Seven," he moaned out.  
"Yes cutie?" Seven dug his fingers into Yoosung's hip.  
"Please…" Yoosung presses himself back against Seven until he could leave an imprint in the couch. He leaned to one side leaving his neck exposed and Seven got the hint. He sucked a mark into his shoulder and bit teeth marks on his collar bone. Seven wanted more friction than this; he wanted more skin than this. Seven slipped off his pants and boxers, and repositioned Yoosung till he was straddling him and they were staring face to face. Yoosung was the first to press their lips together but Seven was the one who took it further. Swelled lips, short breaths, and grabby hands holding each other desperately. The boys were a complete mess, but the good kind.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who read the orginal, I'm sorry about that I had a bunch of problems and it was one big mess. I hope you enjoyed the badly written fic and stay tuned for more! This is the first time I've written smut and I think that's prettt  
> clear in the writting, but next time I'm going to write about things I'm more familiar with. (Basically get ready for smut and fluff) With that, Lama out.


End file.
